Different One-Shots
by fanfic trap
Summary: Let's see what it's like to "Do It" with different partners. Author's Music Notes in every chapter . . . because It's Awesome!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, and Sulley_

Vanellope and Carrie were looking at porn magazines that they found under the couch. Although, the two girls were lying on the bed, next to each other and looking at the magazine. As they were reading, Carrie had her hand, stroking on Vanellope's lower body. Then, Vanellope took Carrie's hand and drags it into Vanellope's pants. Carrie starts to finger her and Vanellope started to moan as Carrie was leaving trails of kisses on Vanellope's shoulder and neck. Until, they both started hearing noises through a fully open closet.

Inside the closet was Kyle and Sulley. Vanellope and Carrie walks towards them and stood right in front of them.

"Well, well" said Carrie. "We've got two perverts who happen to be our boyfriends"

Kyle turned to Sulley and said. "Real smooth, Sull. Let them know we're watching them. Jeez"

"Anyway, did any of you boys lose something?" said Vanellope as she showed them the magazine.

"Damn" said Kyle

"Maybe hiding it under the couch wasn't a good place to hide it" said Sulley

"I think the both of you need to learn a lesson" said Carrie

Vanellope and Carrie brought Kyle and Sulley to the bed and they threw them on it. So that both girls can give their boyfriends something called "Sex Punishment".

The girls took off their clothes and then they took off their boyfriends' pants and they were all completely naked. They all got into a sixty-nine position. The girls started to give their boyfriends a hard blowjob and a lot of hard licks and the boys started fingering and licking their pussy. The boys started to moan as they grasped on the bed sheets. After two minutes, the girls stopped and got on top of them.

The girls smacks their boyfriends' boner on their pussy and rams it up inside of them. The boys began fucking hard and deep inside of them.

"Ah, fuck yeah!" Vanellope moaned

"Ohhhh, fuck!" Carrie moaned

After two minutes, both boys release their semen inside of their girlfriends.

The boys started to switch their girlfriends. Vanellope started to give Sulley a blowjob and Kyle and Carrie were making out passionately as Kyle was rubbing Carrie's breasts.

After the kissing and sucking, Carrie got on her hands and knees and Kyle was behind her. Sulley lies down on the bed and Vanellope was on top of him in a cowgirl position. The boys began to fuck their girl partner hard and deep inside of them.

Kyle was grasping and pulling on Carrie's hair as he was fucking her and Carrie had one hand on the bed and the other on her breasts as she had her eyes closed and was moaning. And Vanellope was hopping on Sulley, making Sulley fucking her as Vanellope was biting her lower lip, sexually and moaning through it.

"Fuck yeah! Yes!" Carrie moaned. "Aw yeah! Fuck me hard!"

"Ahhh, fuck! Oh Yeah!" Vanellope moaned. "Yeah, you like that?"

After three minutes, Kyle and Sulley ejaculated their semen inside their partner.

Kyle was leaving trails of kisses on the back of Carrie's neck as Carrie was biting her lower lip and was moving her hips around Kyle's crotch. And Vanellope was swinging her hips back and forth as Sulley was inside of her and Vanellope giving Sulley sexy and seductive looks.

After the ejaculation, the boys started to kiss their partner.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of OK Go - Here It Goes Again, Justin Bieber feat Nicki Minaj - Beauty And A Beat, & Rihanna feat David Guetta - Right Now)**

**Rihanna: **_**Tomorrow's way too far away **_

_**And we can't get back yesterday **_

_**But we young right now **_

_**We got right now **_

_**So get up right now **_

_**'Cause all we got is right now**_

_**Tomorrow's way too far away (Ohhhhh)**_

_**And we can't get back yesterday **_

_**But we young right now **_

_**We got right now **_

_**So get up right now **_

_**'Cause all we got is right now**_

**OK Go: **_**Here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again**_

_**Oh, here it goes again**_

_**I should have known, should have known, should have known again, **_

_**But here it goes again**_

**(Playing a mashup beat of Justin Bieber feat Nicki Minaj - Beauty And A Beat, & Rihanna feat David Guetta - Right Now)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Tate, Margo, Edith, Craig, Tweek, and Agnes_

Margo, Edith, and Agnes were watching some porn in their bedroom. The girls were feeling something wet in their pants. They shoved their hand in their pants and proceed to masturbate. The girls began to moan as they visualize there boyfriends having sex with him.

Peeping through the bedroom door was Tate, Craig, and Tweek. They began to enter the room quietly and started to jerk off. As they jerk off, the boys began to visualize themselves fucking their girlfriends.

After two minutes, the boys and girls ejaculated their semen out.

As the three boys collapsed on the floor, the three girls turned around and sees their boyfriends, lying on the floor. The girls crawled towards their boyfriends and began to make out with them, passionately. As they were kissing, they all began to take off the bottom clothing that they're wearing. Then, the girls began to go down to their boyfriends' crotch and proceed to give them a hard blowjob and a handjob for three minutes as the boys took off their shirts and they were all naked.

After that, Margo sat on Tate's face Tate began to eat her pussy right up as Margo began to moan and whine in pleasure. Edith got on top of Tate in a reverse cowgirl position and began to hop up and down as Tate began to fuck Edith hard and deep as Tate was still eating Margo's pussy. Tweek was penetrating Agnes, doggystyle, and Agnes was giving Craig a blowjob. After a few minutes, Margo and Edith got off of Tate.

Tate brought Margo to his lower body and proceed to fuck Margo's pussy, hard and deep as Margo began to moan. Agnes sat on Tate's face and Tate began to eat Agnes' pussy and Agnes began to moan. Craig and Tweek was giving Edith a double-penetration as Edith was making out with Tweek and Craig kissing the back of Edith's neck.

After two minutes, Craig and Tweek ejaculated their semen inside of Edith and Tate ejaculating his semen inside of Margo.

The three girls began to go into different positions with different partners. Edith was lying on her left side on the floor and Tweek began to lift Edith's leg and began to penetrate her as Edith was moaning and whining in pleasure. Margo got on her hands and knees and Craig was fucking hard and deep from behind as he was grasping and pulling on Margo's hair as Margo was moaning and whining in pleasure. Agnes got on top of Tate in a cowgirl position and began to hop up and down, making Tate penetrate her as Agnes was moaning and whining in pleasure.

After two minutes, the boys pulled out of their partners and gave themselves a handjob. Then, the boys ejaculated their semen out and it landed on the girls' faces.

After the ejaculation, the boys started to make out with their partners.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of (Ylvis - Pressure, Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks, & Pitbull feat Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment)**

**Ylvis: **_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**Put the right amount of pressure on it**_

_**Pressure on it **_

_**Put the right amount of pressure on it **_

_**C'mon ladies (Na na na na na na na) **_

_**Whateva, girls (Na na na na na na na) **_

_**Put the right amount of pressure on it **_

_**Pressure on it **_

_**Put the right amount of pressure on it.**_

**Christina Aguilera: **_**One day while my light is glowing **_

_**I'll be in my castle golden **_

_**But until the gates are open **_

_**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh) **_

_**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh) **_

_**I just wanna feel this moment**_

**(Playing Beat Break of Pitbull feat Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment)**

**O.M.A.M: **_**Don't listen to a word I say **_

_**Hey! **_

_**The screams all sound the same **_

_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary **_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_


End file.
